firststrikemodfandomcom-20200214-history
7 Tips for First Strike Recruits
This is a compilation of advice for aspiring First Strike players. It covers several issues that beginners run into, and should make it a bit easier to step into the FS universe. For additional info, see the Wiki, forums, and random hints in the game's map loading screens. Good luck! To find First Strike servers, go to the First Strike Servers tab and disable the filters marked "Must be Unchecked" First Strike servers don't show up in the regular server listing, so you'll have to access them through the FIRST STRIKE SERVER (previously ADVANCED) tag. Several filters are also labeled 'Must be unchecked' - these must be disabled for servers to show. View Distance must be set to 100% for space maps When playing maps set in space, you must set your view distance to 100% in your Video menu for graphics to appear correctly. If you don't, every spaceship model will be pitch-black and fighting effectively will be difficult. Your 3D map should always be on There are two very good reasons to leave your 3D map on (default key ALT) when playing First Strike. The first reason is that with your 3D map on, you're warned of mines laid by friendly units. The second is that the 3D map shows you the location of freighters, capital ships and objectives in space maps. You can pick up just about everything you deploy Most of the things you can deploy (such as generators, droids, shields, and anti-vehicle mines) can be picked back up by you (default key G). This means that you can, for example, set up a deflector shield, fend of an enemy attack with your squad, and pick up the shield for redeployment elsewhere. Or you can deploy your sensor droid, have it ping once for enemy activity, and then retrieve it so that it won't give away your position. As a side note, you can sweep others' minefields by means of explosives. DetPacks and Proton Grenades carried by the Support class are particularly useful for this purpose, as they have a wide blast radius. ''First Strike'' maps have special objectives and rules The maps in First Strike come with special rules that set them apart from regular Conquest mode. Make sure to read these objectives when they're shown in the loading screen. Examples: *'Tatooine Mos Espa:' Push mode. Control points must be captured in order, as you can only capture control points if they are connected to one controlled by your team. *'Endor Strike Team:' Rebel Assault mode. Works like Push mode, but Imperials cannot retake control points that are neutralized or taken by the Rebels. *'Escape From Hoth:' Rebels must get 50% of their freighters to the jump bouy, marked on the 3D map with an Alliance emblem. *'Battle of Taloraan:' All enemy freighters and capital ships must be destroyed, while your fleet must survive. *'Mos Entha:' Control points have very large radii. Patrol your control point areas to prevent an enemy takeover. Explore each craft's special weapons and abilities Many craft have special weapons and abilities its crew can make use of. Read the Wiki's articles on the various craft and experiment for yourself. Keys to experiment with are Boost (default key Shift), Countermeasutres (default key X), and Change Weapons (default key F). For example, the B-Wing are armed with both ion cannons and torpedoes as primary weapons, and toggle between them using the Change Weapons key. No, there are no parachutes, heroes, Jedi, Sith, Force powers or lightsabres, nor will there ever be While First Strike is developing and keeps having new content added to it, there are a number of features that will never find their way into the mod. First of all, even with the advent of ground maps parachutes will not be added, as they did not exist in the Star Wars universe and are thought by some to be detrimental to gameplay anyhow. Secondly, neither Jedi or other Force-sensitive characters, nor Force powers or lightsabres, will not be added as they were not present in significant numbers in the Original Trilogy, and because First Strike is a mod depicting the ordinary 'grunts' of the Star Wars universe. Category:Guides